


Unexpected Gifts

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Oswald worries too much, Strawberries, it's good that they don't know what happened to Sivius afterwards, technically second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He will fight for all those boxes if he has to.





	

It is the worst week of the year and Oswald is certain that Silvius is trying to be annoying, but he will fight for all those boxes if he has to. It is cold, late and dangerous, and Silvius will be allowed to go alone only over Oswald's dead body. He knows how difficult it is for the old man, who is shaking a little and leaning his weight on a cane. Dealing with family is always like that.

 

Still, it is getting rather late and he knows that the ritual will not take place without him. It is not the most important of those planned for this week, but the priest is waiting for Oswald to arrive, and there are people to greet under Ari's watchful gaze, hands to shake and nobles to please. The fact that he hates it changes nothing and the problem starts to frustrate him even more, as Albany nags to move on.

 

He recognizes the travellers from Leo's story and immediately thinks of them as a solution. As they talk, Oswald stares at the half-elf deep in thoughts, trying to ascertain if he needs his help for as long as he is in the city, and the paladin responds with a glare. A "no" then. He looks at the elf out of the corner of his eye as she is quite obviously trying to check if he is worth pick-pocketing, and he almost hears Albany snort. Someone to look out for? He is not sure. But then there is the gnome, and his attention shifts. He remembers seeing her at the Fair, mulled wine in hand as she made Leo smile, and Oswald cannot help but like her already. He eats the strawberry on their way, and the taste stays, fresh and sweet, forcing him to fight to focus for the entire evening, as he still worries about them in the back of his mind.

 

On the morning of the next day, he gives Albany three double invitations and wonders for a while about what-ifs.


End file.
